


Lo que pasó después

by TiempoPerdido



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: After 3x05, Episode: s03e05 Anything for You, M/M, Season 3, hug, written in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiempoPerdido/pseuds/TiempoPerdido
Summary: Una corta historia de lo que podría haber ocurrido después de la escena del sofá en el episodio 05 de la temporada 3: Anything for you.





	Lo que pasó después

**Author's Note:**

> He tenido la idea en la mente desde que se estrenó el episodio, pero nunca me había animado a escribirlo hasta hoy. Es mi primer fanfic Nygmobblepot. Y en español, me hubiera gustado traducirlo al inglés, pero decidí dejarlo así. No me considero una buena escritora, me disculpo por los errores que pude haber llegado a cometer, todo esto me sirve de práctica así que sólo espero que puedan disfrutarlo.  
> Pd: Escribí los diálogos que aparecen en el episodio tal cual los dicen en la versión español latino de la serie.  
> Pd2: Y sí, algunas cosas sobre el final las saqué del episodio 06.  
> ¡Disfruten! <3

 

—Espero que sepas Oswald, que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Siempre contarás conmigo. —dijo Ed, mientras Oswald sólo lo miraba fijamente y luego lentamente se acercó a él a abrazarlo.

—Gracias —dijo suspirando mientras se aferraba a Ed.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato. El nuevo alcalde de Gotham sonreía mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amigo mientras su agarre se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Oswald podía sentir el latido del corazón de Ed, él podía sentir también su respiración y su calor, todo era tan reconfortante para él. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era en sus brazos y del amor que sentía hacia Edward Nygma.

—Ed…

—Sí Oswald. —contestó Edward casi tosiendo debido a las heridas en su garganta perpetradas por el ataque de Butch en la fiesta de celebración del alcalde electo.

Pero Oswald no contestó. Sólo se quedó en silencio mientras continuaba rodeando a Ed en sus brazos.

—¿Oswald? —preguntó Ed un poco preocupado, alejándose de él para mirar su rostro, dando por terminado ese abrazo del que Oswald hubiera querido no terminar nunca más.

Oswald miró a Edward a los ojos e inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Quería decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por él, pero en ese momento no se animó a hacerlo. Su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho, todo esto era algo nuevo para él y tenía que pensar la manera de hacerlo tranquilo y que todo saliera a la perfección.

—Creo que es hora de ir a dormir. Tendré mucho trabajo mañana. —dijo algo nervioso levantándose del sofá para marcharse rápidamente a su cuarto.

—Está bien Oswald. Qué descanses. —contestó Ed cortésmente. — por cierto, gracias por el té y la bata, te la devolveré luego.

Oswald sólo asintió algo sonrojado y luego se marchó a su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa. Aunque se arrepentía de no haber hablado sobre sus sentimientos en esa ocasión, igual se sentía extasiado por haber compartido ese agradable momento con Edward.

Le tomó un rato tranquilizarse mientras se cepillaba los dientes y se vestía con su pijama. Cuando se acostó lo único que podía pensar era en Edward Nygma y todo lo que había hecho por él ese día.

“Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Siempre contarás conmigo”. La voz de su amigo sonaba en la mente de Oswald como una agradable melodía mientras que él sólo podía sonreír al recordar esas palabras.

Antes de dormirse él pensó en que al día siguiente finalmente lo haría. Recordó aquello que su madre solía decirle; “la vida sólo te da un verdadero amor Oswald, cuando lo encuentres ve hacia él”.  

Él no tenía elección, confesaría sus sentimientos a Ed. Después de todo, ¿qué es del amor si se está solo? 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Qué tengan un bonito día! <3


End file.
